


I'll be with you

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate universe-Bar/bartnender [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Bartenders, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Homophobia, In Love, Max had brother, Maybe - Freeform, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Picture, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, another one, friends - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Between her work and chatting with her girlfriend Max had only one wish that Chloe and she would meet soon.. yet Max didn’t know that her wish may becomes true soon.. when she got a new job partner...





	I'll be with you

I’m Maxine Caulfield, an twentyone-year-old girl.

I love photography and skateboarding. I have Small tattoos on my shoulder. 

I am living with my parents in Arcadia bay

My mom left us when she found out about that I'm gay and she cheating on my dad too.

I've been so down, after that, and my first break up.

except that but she didin't love me, at all she wanted just sex. 

However, about month ago I found a woman in internet and we start to talk and write she was always there for me when I needed to talk, so week ago we started to date, I have only seen her my laptop camera, and picture. So there is one wish what I truly hope whole my heart. 

I have two brother one big and one a little  a big brother she is twenty-nine.  little one is  five...

Connor is vast cheer up.

I love skating, that is my hobby and taking photos, however soon I start my new job.

I’m nervous and exited, because I love my bartender job even it’s sometimes a bit dangerous.

"Max dinner is ready"

"Yeah coming dad"

I walked downstairs and started to eat.


End file.
